Because of my person
by Natalie2701
Summary: Tonks Story, was soll ich noch sagen? Mmmh, also es ist zur Zeit der Rumtreiber, Tonks ist mit ihnen auf Hogwarts... und sie hat ein Geheimnis. Einige Veränderungen und viele giftige Szenen sind nötig bevor sie mit der Wahrheit rausrückt.
1. Chapter 1

Es tropfte. Sie drehte sich um. Unwohl in ihrer Haut, wenn man es ihre Haut nennen konnte, lief sie den dunklen Gang entlang. Es war eine Höhle. Eine Höhle, in der sie normal nicht sein sollte. Sie war durchnässt.

Wasser rollte sich langsam von der Decke und kam mit einem leisen ‚Platsch' auf dem Boden zur Ruhe. Die Dunkelheit umgarnte sie wie Fäden eines Spinnennetzes. Sie lief schneller. Sie wollte raus hier.

Als vor ihr gedämpfte Stimmen zu hören waren, hielt sie inne. Langsam schlich sie näher. Die Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zu.

Sie horchte. Doch das stetige ‚Tropf' übertönte die Stimmen. Sie wartete durch die immer größer werdenden Pfützen. Sie zitterte, nicht vor Kälte, sondern vor Angst.

Dann hörte sie eine angsterfüllte Stimme sagen.

„Herr, es... es war keine Absicht,... ich... ich"

„Keine Absicht?"

Diese Stimme war so laut und so hoch, dass sie von den Wänden widerhallte.

Die Lauscherin merkte, wie ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Nur keine Panik! Für einen anderen Gedanken war sie im Moment nicht zustande.

„Herr, bitte..."

„Du flehst um Gnade? Du, der sie hat entwichen lassen?"

„Herr, bitte!"

Nun flammte Licht auf. Ein unnatürlich großer Mann hielt einen Zauberstab hoch vor sich, so dass die kleine Senke in fahles Licht getaucht war.

Seine wenig menschlichen Züge waren durch das karge Licht um so Furcht einflößender. Seine kleinen Augen traten rot hervor. Sie konnte nicht anders. Sie wich einen Schritt zurück. Nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen gesammelt hatte, schaute sie sich um. Was sie sah versetzte ihr einen Stich. Geronnenes Blut an Wänden und Decken und inmitten dieser grausigen Szene ein Mann. Zusammengekauert und kniend auf dem staubigen Boden. Sein Gesicht konnte sie nicht erkennen. Die lange Kapuze verdeckte sein Gesicht bis zur Gänze. Er zitterte.

Plötzlich trat aus einer dunklen Ecke ein kleiner, untersetzter Mann. Sein Gesicht war ebenfalls von einer Kapuze verhüllt. Wie es schien, hatte er die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zugehört. Nun starrte er die Felswand an, wohinter sie stand. Er räusperte sich leise und wandte seinen Kopf dem schlangenähnlichem Mann zu. Er flüsterte ihm was ins Ohr. Was, konnte sie nicht verstehen.

Doch plötzlich gellte die Stimme des großen Mannes durch die Hölle.

„Expelliarmus!"

Sie konnte nicht mehr reagieren. Der Zauberstab flog ihr aus der Hand.

„Crucio!"

Ein Schmerz überkam sie. Ein Schmerz jenseits aller Grenzen. In ihrem Ohr hörte sie eine gellende Stimme. Leise aber bestimmt.

„Komm hervor! Trete vor mich!"

Sie versuchte sich zu wehren. Doch der Schmerz gewann die Überhand. Sich am Boden krümmend und wälzend, flehte sie das es aufhörte. Und nach endloser Zeit, wie es ihr schien, hörte es auf.

Weinend und zusammengekauert lag sie im staubigen Dreck bis sich eine eiskalte Hand um ihr Handgelenk schloss. Eis schoss ihr den Rücken runter.

Sie wurde in die Mitte der kleinen Senke geschleift. Dort, immer noch auf dem Boden liegend, ohne jegliche Kraft um aufzustehen, lag sie nun.

Zeit für eine sinnvolle Erklärung blieb ihr nicht. Die zischende Stimme war nun ganz nah an ihrem Ohr. Der schlangenartige Mann hatte sich zu ihr herunter gebeugt.

„Bella, wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, du sollst nicht lauschen?"

Die hohe zuckersüße Stimme passte gar nicht zu dem Mann, der vor ihr kniete. Stumm öffnete sie die Augen.

Das aschfahle Gesicht ihres Gegenübers war freudig verzerrt.

„Du wirst Lucius bei seiner Strafe Gesellschaft leisten müssen!" Ein höhnisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Wie du weißt, wünsche ich, Lord Voldemort, es nicht belauscht zu werden. ... Kniet euch hin!", befahl er.

Nun zittert sie wieder.

_Neeeeiiiiiinnn! Nicht schon wieder! Ich will nicht! Lass mich in Ruhe!_

Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich förmlich. Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, winkte den kleinen, untersetzten Mann gebieterisch zu sich und drückte ihm eine schwarze Feder mit ungewöhnlich spitzer Klinke in die Hand.

Gewaltsam wurde sie auf die Knie gedrückt. Neben ihr, wurde der andere, Lucius, so fest nach unten gedrückt, dass sein Gewicht den Staub aufwirbelte. Der Staub zog ihr in die Nase. Doch sie konnte nicht mal mehr niesen.

„Du nimmst dir Lucius vor. Ich kümmere mich um Bella!"

Der kleine Mann kniete sich hinter Lucius. Er bebte. Er wusste, was er würde tun müssen.

Drei Stunden später stolperte sie aus der Höhle. Sich kaum noch auf den Beinen haltend, sank sie am nächsten Stein keuchen zusammen. Ihr Rücken tat höllisch weh. Hinter ihr tropfte Blut auf den Boden. Mit letzter Kraft kniff sie angestrengt die Augen zusammen. Ihre Züge veränderten sich. Sie war wieder sie selbst. Eine hübsche 14jähriege mit bonbonrosa Haaren.

_Du hast es geschafft! Ja, es ist vorbei! Für heute._


	2. Chapter 2

„James, wann wollten die Beiden kommen?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich weiß nur, dass diesen Sommer die beiden schärfsten Mädchen in meinem Haus übernachten werden!"

James grinste bis über beide Ohren.

Er und Remus waren gerade dabei, dass karg eingerichtete Zimmer für Lily und Tonks herzurichten. Wenn man sich so umschaute, kam man eher auf den Gedanken eine Horde Hippogreife hätte hier gewütet. Außer einem kleinen Nachttisch, der kaum noch zu sehen war, weil ein Dutzend Briefe auf ihm lagen und zwei klapprigen Feldbetten, waren Hefte, Bücher, Papierfetzen und eine Reihe anderer unbrauchbarer Sachen durcheinander wie Kraut und Rüben im ganzen Zimmer verteilt.

Remus überhörte die Antwort von James einfach.

„Wie wollen wir das...", er deutete auf das Kaos um ihn „in einer halben Stunde beseitigen?"

„Du bist doch der Schlaukopf!"

„Nimm das zurück!" „Nö." „Nimm's zurück!"

„Nö." „Nimmst du es zurück."

Remus hatte sich mit dem Mugglebesen lachend vor James aufgebaut.

„Aber warum denn? Mein kleiner Schlaukopf."

James klimperte heftig mit den Wimpern.

Mit einem Kampfschrei stürzte sich Remus auf ihn. Sekunden später waren die Zwei nur noch als ein großes Knäuel zu sehen. Nach einiger Zeit ließen sie sich erschöpft auf das klapprige Feldbett fallen, dass prompt zusammenkrachte.

Lauthals lachend setzten sie sich vorsichtig auf das andere, noch heile, Bett. James brüllte vor lachen und ahmte einen alten Mann mit Krückstock nach, der sich steif wie ein Brett auf das Bett niederließ.

„Was ist denn hier los?"

Mrs. Potter steckte ihren Kopf durch den Türspalt. Reingehen konnte sie nicht, weil das eingekrachten Bett die Tür versperrte. Aber egal wie viel sie von dem Durcheinander sah, es reicht ihr offensichtlich.

„Ihr räumt das auf und kommt dann runter. Sirius ist schon ganz verzweifelt. Putzen auf Muggleart liegt ihm irgendwie nicht."

Dies sagte sie so ernst, dass James schon wieder anfing zu prusten. Wie auf ihr Stichwort hörte man von unten ein lautes Scheppern. Mrs. Potter zog eilig ihren Kopf zurück und ging wieder nach unten. Mit einem leisen Klicken schloss sich die Tür.

James, der sich wieder gefangen hatte, schnappte sich einen Mullsack und sammelte wütend die Papierfetzen ein.

„Was für ein Scheiß."

Stieß er sauer hervor. Mit hoher äffender Stimme sagte er: „Ich möchte sie nochmals daran erinnern, dass in den Ferien nicht gezaubert werden darf!" Und normal: „Als ob mir das was ausmachen würde! Wenn meine Mutter nicht wäre, wäre das Zimmer blitzblank." Entrüstet sah er zu Remus.

Doch der saß immer noch wie festgewachsen auf dem ganzen Feldbett. Seelenruhig betrachtete er den Stapel Briefe auf dem kleinen Nachtisch. Sie waren an den Ecken teils verknickt aber ihre leuchtend bunten Farben von Pink bis Mitternachtsblau ließen sie kaum übersehen.

Neugierig griff Remus nach dem obersten, scharlachroten Brief. Er war von Lily. Er schaute sich auch den Zweiten und den Tritten an, aber auch diese waren von ihr.

„Hast du auch keine Briefe von Tonks bekommen?"

„Wieso auch? Hat sie dir den auch nicht geschrieben?"

„Nee, hab den ganzen Sommer über nichts von ihr gehört."

Stutzend sahen die Freunde sich an. Es war gar nicht Tonks Art den Mund zu halten und nichts von sich hören zu lassen.

„Na der werd ich was erzählen, uns, den ehrewerten Moony und Krone nicht zu schreiben. Zezeze!"

Gepielt beleidigt schüttelte James den Kopf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort darüber zu verlieren, sammelten sie rasch den Müll ein und gingen nach unten.

Mrs. Potter kam sofort angerauscht.

„Und ist das Zimmer ordentlich? Alles sauber?"

„Ja Mum."

James sah gelangweilt aus. Doch als er Sirius sah, konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sirius, in einem weißen Kittel, mit gelben Plastikhandschuhen und einem Berg von dreckigen Tellern neben ihm, spülte. Etwas ungelenk, aber er spülte.

Als er Remus und James grinsende Gesichter sah, lief er rot an.

Er murmelte etwas wie: „Deine Mutter... gezwungen."

Dann zog er blitzschnell den Kittel und die Handschuhe aus.

„JUNGS, dass muss noch fertig werden! Gleich kommen Lily und Nymphadora. Was sollen sie den von uns halten?"

„Mum, dass, was sie schon seit drei Jahren von uns halten! Ordentlich, ordentlicher, Potter."

Genervt sah James seine Mutter an. Diese seufzte leise und nahm nach kurzem zögern dann doch ihren Zauberstab um das Geschirr zu beseitigen.

„Die armen Mädels, müssen es mit so einem Pack unordentlicher Raubtiere aushalten!" Sie grinste in sich hinein.

„Achso, Peter kann nicht kommen. Seine Mutter hat mir einen Brief geschickt, scheinbar traut der Kleine sich nicht, selbst abzusagen. Die Familie hat eine Reise nach Griechenland geschenkt bekommen!", fügte sie hinzu.

„Uuuuh, der Kleine traut sich wohl nicht, uhuuuu.", ahmte James seine Mutter nach.

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Sirius machte auf und herein kam: Lily Potter... mit einem großen Koffer.

„Hi!"

Alle antworteten, außer Sirius. Der stand wortlos auf, ging aus der Haustür, drehte den Kopf nach links, nach rechts, schüttelte ihn und kam wieder rein. Alle sahen ihn verdutzt an.

„Sie ist nicht da!", meinte er dann.

„Wer?", fragte James.

„Na wer wohl, du Idiot! Tonks!"

Jetzt fiel es auch den anderen auf. Lily wollte gerade etwas sagen, als eine hübsche Schleiereule durch die offene Tür flog.

„Das ist Tonks Eule!", rief Lily.

Vorsichtig machte sie einen zerknitterten Umschlag vom Bein der Eule ab. Mit ungeschickten Fingern zog sie einen durchnässtes, blutbeschmiertes Blatt Papier heraus. Aufmerksam begann sie zu lesen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Als sie zu Ende gelesen hatte, drückte sie James den Brief in die Hand. Sirius beugte sich über ihn um besser lesen zu können:

Hi Lily!

Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht da war, als du mich abholen wolltest. Ich kann gar nicht kommen. Meine Eltern sind auf ne Hochzeit zu Freunden. Muss mit.

Tschau

Tonks

Verdutzt sah James den Brief an. Ungläubig drehte er ihn um, um nach dem Rest des Briefes zu suchen. Doch das war nichts. Außer drei Sätzen, war der Brief leer. Mit Ausnahme von großen roten Flecken, die hie und da auf dem Blatt zu sehen waren.

„Nie und nimmer sind ihre Eltern auf ne Hochzeit eingeladen. Ich bin ihr Cousin. Das wüsste ich doch!", meinte Sirius aufgebracht.

„Seit wann schmiert Tonks so? Sie war zwar nie besonders ordentlich aber das... Da is was faul!", sagte Lily schlicht.

„Sie lügt."

„Zeig mal her, bitte!"

Das war Mrs. Potter. Interessiert nahm sie den Brief, den Lily ihr reichte. Während sie las, erschien eine Sorgefalte auf ihrer Stirn.

„Kommt mit!" Mrs. Potter voran, gingen die Fünf ins Wohnzimmer.

„Was machen sie jetzt?", fragte Lily.

„Das ist doch nur ein Scherz von ihr. Was wollen sie jetzt tun?" Ängstlich sah sie Mrs. Potter an.

„Lily, Schatz, du kennst Tonks. Sie macht Scherze, aber nicht solche. Du als ihre beste Freundin weißt das doch."

Lily sah jetzt beunruhigt zu den Jungs. James und Sirius schienen immer noch nicht recht überzeugt, dass das alles nur ein dummer Scherz war. James fuhr sich immer wieder durch sein strubbeliges Haar und zerzauste es noch mehr. Sirius wippte die ganze Zeit nach vorn und nach hinten, nicht vor Aufregung, sondern weil er endlich was tun wollte. Remus jedoch hatte Mrs. Potter die ganze Zeit stumm zugehört. Als diese jetzt ihren Zauberstab zog, war er keinesfalls überrascht.

„Ich versuche herauszufinden, was Tonks hat bzw. was mit ihr los ist.", sagte sie bevor Lily was einwenden konnte. Diese sah sie empört an.

„Das können sie nicht tun!"

„Doch, Süße, du willst doch auch wissen, was mit ihr los ist, oder?"

Mrs. Potter sah ihr in die Augen. Gegen dieses Argument konnte Lily nichts erwidern.

„Findeus!"

Nachdem Mrs. Potter diese Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte, kam augenblicklich eine Reaktion.

Das Blatt begann eine Handbreit über dem kleinen Wohnzimmertisch zu schweben. Spätestens jetzt hatte der Brief vollste Aufmerksamkeit von allen. Als er anfing rot zu glühen, rief James leise:

„Es klappt!"

Es sah schon komisch aus. Fünf Menschen, keiner wagte auch nur den Mund aufzumachen, standen um einen kleine Couchtisch herum und betrachteten gespannt ein schwebendes, verdrecktes Stück Papier. Doch als Mrs. Potter mit einem Ruck von den Beinen gerissen wurde, verpuffte die magischen Atmosphäre, die in der Luft gelegen hatte, sofort und die Stille war gebrochen.

Lily schrie.

Der Brief hatte einen leuchtend grünen Strahl auf Mrs. Potter abgeschickt, der sie genau am Bauch traf und zerfetzte sich nun selbst in der Luft.

Sirius half James seine Mutter auf die Beine zu ziehen. Sie hatte sich nichts getan und zum Erstaunen der Vier lächelte sie schwach.

„Das hätte ich mir denken können!", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst und laut:

„Tonks ist eine sehr begabte junge Hexe!"

„Aber dann-" , begann Sirius aufgewühlt, doch Mrs. Potter unterbrach ihn.

„Sie hat offensichtlich ein Geheimnis!"


	3. Chapter 3

So, jetzt melde ich mich auch mal. Sorry, dass es so lang gedauert hat. War im Urlaub.

Also, erstmal Dank an Ginny M. Weasley für die Reviews.

Jetzt kann ich auch gleich noch deine Fragen beantworten:

Tonks im Kreise der Rumtreiber. Ja, ich wollte Tonks gerne mal mit den Rumtreibern im gleichen Alter haben, weil ich finde das sie als Lillys beste Freundin gut passen würde und deswegen hab ich sie einfach nen bisschen älter gemacht.

Und es stimmt, Tonks hat ein Geheimnis. Welches löst sich in der Geschichte auf, irgendwann.

Achso, die Rumtreiber und Lily wissen nicht, dass Tonks ein Metamorphmagus ist.

Bis dann mal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am Morgen des 1. September herrschte Aufruhr. Sie waren spät dran. Im Bahnhof King's Cross war so viel los, dass sie keine Gepäckkarren benutzen konnten.

Nachdem sie, 2 Minuten bevor der Zug abfuhr, durch das Tor zu Gleis 9 ¾ gehechtet waren, schauten sie sich suchend um.

Keine Spur von Tonks.

Nachdem sie sich von Mrs. und Mr. Potter verabschiedet hatten, suchten sie im Zug nach Plätzen.

Die Vier stießen auf Peter. Zusammen fanden sie ein leeres Abteil. Peter hatte auch keine Eulen von Tonks bekommen. Sie diskutierten die ganze Zeit über Tonks Brief und wo sie wohl gerade war, bis ihre Abteiltür abrupt aufgestoßen wurde.

Dahinter standen ihre Erzfeinde: Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape, Slytherin.

Die Beiden grinsten höhnisch.

„Raus hier!" Sirius und James waren aufgestanden.

„Nicht so schnell, Potter. Die Mädchen bekommen sonst noch Angst.", sagte Malfoy, während er sich umschaute.

„Na nu, nicht mehr die berühmten sechs. Wo ist den Tonks? Hat sie endlich eingesehen, dass ihr vollkommen blöd seid. Gut. Dieses Jahr gehört sie mir!"

Weiter kam er nicht. Denn zum Erstaunen aller, war es Lily, die Malfoy eine verpasste.

„Raus hier. Aber sofort!", sagte sie, mit vor Zorn gerötetem Gesicht.

Malfoy, der an der Lippe blutete, funkelte sie mit einem letzten Blick an, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging. Snape folgte ihm.

Alle sahen Lily erstaunt grinsend an.

„Cooler Haken, Lily!", meinte James anerkennend. Doch auch er war blass geworden, nachdem was Malfoy gesagt hatte. Sie mussten Tonks finden. Eines war nun sicher, sie war in Gefahr.

Peter schaute zu Boden. Er war schweißnass. Nervös blickte er sich um. Die Anderen hatten nicht bemerkt, wie Malfoy ihm einen kurzen Blick zugeworfen hatte.

Der Zug hielt, es war dunkel. Die pferdelosen Kutschen fuhren sie den steinernen Weg zur Schule hoch. Keiner sprach.

Am Eingangstor stand Prof. McGonagall und sah sie an.

„Black, Evans, kommen sie mit."

Zwei Minuten später saßen sie im Büro von ihr. Sie schauten sie irritiert an. Doch noch bevor sie fragen konnten, was los ist, fing sie an:

„Black, sie als Cousin und sie, Miss Evans als beste Freundin, sage ich ihnen, dass Miss Tonks erst in einer Woche von der Hochzeit eines Freundes ihrer Eltern zurückkehren wird." Sie hustete. Mit angeschlagener Stimme sprach sie weiter: „Ich bitte sie Beide kein großes Aufsehen zu erwecken, dass Miss Tonks erst in einer Woche wieder bei uns sein wird. Sie dürfen gehen."

Lily und Sirius wechselten erstaunte Blicke, gingen aber schweigend nach draußen.

Nachdem Lily Remus, James und Peter geschildert hatte, was McGonagall gesagt hatte, sahen die Freunde sich an.

„Das war abgesprochen. McGonagall lügt." Da waren die Fünf sich einig.

Die Auswahl war vorbei. Es gab fünf neue Gryffindors. Doch das interessierte die Freunde wenig. Da die Fünftklässler dieses Jahr ihr ZAG-Jahr hatten, wurde Lily einzel nach vorne gerufen um ihren Stundenplan zu bekommen. Zurück kam sie mit zwei.

„Der hier ist der von Tonks."

„Zeig mal her... Wow. Mein Cousinchen hat alle Fächer außer Wahrsagen belegt. Sieht so aus, als würde sie uns aus dem Weg gehen. Was meint ihr?" , sprach Sirius aus, was alle dachten.

Am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors waren die besten Plätze um das Feuer bereits belegt. Also waren sie gezwungen sich an das Fenster zu setzen. Nachdenklich schaute Lily heraus. Draußen war es dunkel, einzig das Licht von Zauberstäben erhellte die Nacht spärlich. Als ein weiteres Licht aufleuchtete, sah Lily kurz in das Gesicht eines äußerst hübschen Mädchens mit blassem herzförmigen Gesicht und bonbonrosa Haaren.

„Da unten ist Tonks!"

Aufgebracht zeigte Lily mit dem Finger auf die Stelle, wo eben der Zauberstab angezündet worden war. Alle pressten ihre Nasen gegen die Fensterscheibe, doch das Licht war bereits ausgegangen.

„Lily, Tonks kann nicht hier sein." Behutsam legte James einen Arm um sie. „Du hast McGonagall doch gehört, sie kommt nächsten Montag wieder."

„Aber", begann sie, doch Remus unterbrach sie.

„Ich weiß, du vermisst sie, aber mach dich net verrückt. Du kennst sie doch. Spätestens in einer Woche weist du was mit ihr los."

Sein zuversichtliches Gesicht gab ihr Hoffnung. Tonks war ihre beste Freundin. Warum sollte sie ihr nicht erzählen, was los war? Trotzdem vergaß sie das Gesicht ihrer Freundin unten im Wald nicht. Es hatte niedergeschlagen, ja angsterfüllt geschaut.

Es war nur Einbildung, es war nur Einbildung, sagte Lily sich immer wieder in Gedanken.

Kurz darauf ging sie zu Bett. Sie wälzte sich lange unruhig herum, bis sie endlich einschlief.

„Gut gemacht. Du siehst müde aus. Geh ins Schloss!"

Dumbledore legte zärtlich einen Arm um seinen Schützling.

„Nein, Professor, ich kann nicht. Professor McGonagall hat Lily erzählt, ich würde erst nächsten Montag wieder hier sein."

„Warum erst in einer Woche?"

„Ich dachte, ich bräuchte länger, Professor."

„Ach Dora, geh hoch, es wird niemand etwas sagen!"

Tonks nickte. Ihr Gesicht war blass, noch blasser als sonst und sie zitterte. Kaum war sie aus den Schatten des Waldes getreten, zog sie die Kapuze ihres mitternachtsblauen Umhangs tief ins Gesicht. Sie wollte nicht entdeckt werden. Sie rannte ins Schloss hinein. Hinter ihr wisperte ihr Umhang immer wieder im Laub. Mehrmals drehte sie sich erschreckt um.

Ihr Rücken tat immer noch weh. Sie spurtete die Marmortreppe hoch bis zum Porträt der fetten Dame.

Von hinten näherten sich Schritte. Schnell zog sie die Kapuze aus dem Gesicht. Keuchen lehnte sie sich an die Wand neben dem Bild, das den Eingang zum Gryffindortum verbag. Sie hatte kein Passwort. Und zu ihrem Entsetzen bog Lucius Malfoy um die Ecke.

„Aaaah, guten Abend Tonks." , sagte er mit seiner schmierigen Stimme.

Tonks blickte ihn böse an. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis das er auf sie stand. Und das schon ziemlich lange.

„Zur so späten Stunde noch wach!"

Der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, fast leer. Mit Ausnahme von Sirius, James und Remus. Eben noch in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft, verstummten sie plötzlich. Gedämpfte Stimmen drangen an ihre Ohren.

„Kommt, lasst uns mal nachsehen, was da los ist!", meinte Sirius zu den beiden Anderen.

James sprang sofort auf, in seinen Augen glitzerte die Abenteuerlust, doch Remus blieb sitzen.

„Schaut ihr mal nach. Ich bin zu müde."

James zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Okay.", sagte er gleichgültig.

Rasch gingen Sirius und er zum Porträtloch. Als sie in dem im Halbdunkeln liegenden Gang auf der anderen Seite des Porträtlochs traten, trauten sie ihren Augen nicht. Vor ihnen stand Tonks. Sehr blass, zitternd und mit einer blutenden Schnittwunde auf der Wange. Sie sah schlecht aus.

Und vor ihr stand Malfoy.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!"

„Och, nur einen kleinen Gutenachtkuss."

Malfoy drängte Tonks gegen die kühle Steinmauer. Tonks blickte sich Hilfe suchend um.

Gleich darauf zückte Sirius seinen Zauberstab.

„Malfoy, lass deine dreckigen Finger von meiner Cousine."

Doch noch bevor er reagieren konnte, hatte Tonks ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen und Malfoy einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt. Dieser rapellte sich entsetzt, dass ihn heute schon zum zweiten Mal ein Mädchen verletzt hatte, auf und rannte Hals über Kopf den Korridor entlang, zurück in die Kerker.

James hatte gar nicht reagiert. Er blickte nur wie gebannt auf Tonks. Diese stand etwa einen Schritt von der Wand entfernt und schaute zu Boden. Die Energie, die sie in den Fluch gelegt hatte, war wieder verschwunden. Sie fühlte sich sehr schlecht und entkräftet.

„Danke", murmelte sie.

„Schleimbold", sagte Sirius und das Portratloch schwang zur Seite.

Die drei traten ein. Remus schaute hoch. Als er Tonks sah, zuckte er zusammen.

„Tonks, ich dachte... wie siehst du denn aus?" Er deutete mit dem Finger auf Tonks blutende Wange.

„Ist nur... ein Kratzer.", meinte sie wenig überzeugend. Sie lächelte verlegen und ging Richtung Schlafsaal.

„Warte mal." Tonks drehte sich wieder zu ihnen um.

„Wenn du uns schon nicht sagst, was wirklich mit dir los ist..." Remus nahm seinen Zauberstab und ging auf Tonks zu.

„Ich heile schnell deine Wunde."

Er deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf Tonks Gesicht und augenblicklich verschwand die Wunde.

So geheilt könnte man meinen, sie wäre wieder ganz die Alte, nur das traurige Funkeln in ihren Augen war nicht verschwunden.

Remus, dem das nicht entgangen war, schaute sie fragend an.

„Dankeschön", meinte Tonks mit gezwungenem Lächeln und rannte die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch.

Remus blickte ihr fragend nach, bis er sich zu seinen Freunden umdrehte. Sein Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen.

„Was ist den mit der los?"

Wenig überzeugt antwortete Sirius:

„Null Ahnung, aber morgen sagt sie es uns und wenn ich es aus ihr heraus prügele."

James starrte immer noch auf die Treppe, auf der Tonks verschwunden war.

„Habt du das gesehen?", meinte er schließlich zu Sirius.

„Was gesehen?", fragte Remus.

„Sie hat Malfoy einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt."

„Haha."

„Stimmt wirklich."

„Ich lach mich tot."

„Man Alter, Malfoy hat sie an die Wand gedrückt und festgehalten, wir kamen aus dem Porträtloch, Sirius hat seinen Zauberstab gezückt, Tonks hat ihn sich geschnappt und Malfoy einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt.

Das hättest du sehen müssen. So hab ich sie noch nie gesehen. Da war so viel Kraft in dem Fluch, man konnte die Magie richtig spüren. Sie war so entschlossen. Also, ich hatte nen bisschen Angst vor ihr."

„Ehrlich?"

„Jap.", meinte nun Sirius. „Stimmt wirklich."

Im Mädchenschlafsaal war alles dunkel. Die vier anderen Mädchen schliefen schon. Tonks war viel zu aufgeregt, als das sie hätte schlafen können. Eingerollt in einen Seidenpyjama und eine kuschelige Decke saß sie am Fenster. Nun zitterte sie nicht mehr.

Heute war sie um eine Erklärung herum gekommen, doch spätestens Morgen beim Frühstück würden die Anderen sie ausquetschen.

So ich hoffe euch hats nen bisschen gefallen.

Bitte reviewt, damit ich weiß ob ich weiter schreiben soll!

Bitttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Lg may-jade


	4. Chapter 4

So das nächste Kapitel. Hoffe, es gefällt euch.

------------------------------

„Nach Wunsch der Mädchen, dürfen sie die nächsten fünf Wochen in Zivilkleidung gehen. Den Jungen ist weiterhin die Uniform zugeschrieben."

Alle drängten sich um das schwarze Brett. Einige Mädchen waren hastig wieder in ihre Schlafsäle gerannt. Am Fuße der Treppe stand Lily. Sie unterhielt sich mit James, Sirius und Remus.

„Ich werd mich dann auch mal umziehen", verkündete Lily strahlend.

„Hast du schon mit Tonks geredet?", wollte James wissen.

„Nein, sie ist noch oben und... Tonks!"

Soeben war Tonks in einem pinken Rock erschienen, der gut zu ihrer Haarfarbe passte. Den schwarzen Zaubererumhang hatte sie lässig über ihren Arm gelegt.

„Hi", sagte sie mit etwas zu fröhlicher Stimme.

Lily war verdutzt.

„Woher wusstet du das?"

„Wusste ich was?", fragte Tonks aufmerksam.

„Dass wir Zivil gehen dürfen?"

„Ach das", Tonks schaute an sich herunter und mit einem aufgesetzten Grinsen fügte sie hinzu:

„Weibliche Intuition."

Alle starte sie an.

„Na, egal, oder, können wir gehen?"

Tonks merkte wohl, dass sie es dabei nicht belassen konnte.

„Na ja, ich...", begann sie, doch Sirius unterbrach sie. „Die Wahrheit, Tonks!"

Tonks funkelte ihn an. All ihr fröhliches Gehabe war verschwunden. Mit einem letzten Blick in die Runde sagte sie: „Ich gehe."

Und damit rauschte sie durch das Porträtloch. Die vier starrten ihr verdutzt nach. Als die Anderen ihr nachlaufen wollten, meinte Lily traurig:

„Lasst sie. Sie wird sich beruhigen. Ich werde mit ihr reden."

„Aber", begann Sirius.

„Sirius, ich weiß, DU bist ihr Cousin,..., aber ich kenne sie und sie ist nicht so dumm und geht in die Große Halle zum Frühstücken. Sie weiß doch, dass ihr sie abfangen würdet. Ich sehe sie gleich in Verwandlung und ich verspreche euch", sie machte eine kurze Pause, „ich versuche mit ihr zu reden."

„Okay, okay, in Ordnung, gehen wir frühstücken."

„Kannst du eigentlich net einmal deine Klappe halten?", fing da James an, als sie gerade aus dem Porträtloch geklettert waren.

„Ich hätte gerne gehört, was Tonks sich für eine Erklärung hätte einfallen lassen."

„Halt die Klappe!", grunste Sirius.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spätestens in der Großen Halle wussten sie, dass Lily Recht hatte. Tonks war nicht hier.

Der Gryffindortisch war fast leer.

Die meisten Schüler hatten bereits gegessen.

Sie setzten sich ans Ende des Tisches. Neben ihnen fiepte, ganz leise, eine weiße Schneeeule. Lily schaute sie an.

„Hallo, Kleine."

Sie reichte ihr einen Krug mit Milch.

„Tonks ist nicht hier."

Die Eule fiepte noch einmal. Dann ließ sie den Brief direkt in die Milch fallen und schwirrte davon.

„Scheiße!" Lily fischte den nassen Brief aus der Milch.

„Er ist an Tonks!", meinte sie aufgeregt, aber auch ein bisschen angeekelt, weil die Milch über ihre Finger lief.

Sie zeigte den Brief den Anderen. Lily wollte ihn schon in ihre Tasche stecken, da verlangte Sirius:

„Öffne ihn. Schließlich wollen wir wissen, was mit Tonks los ist."

Lily zögerte. Doch dann drückte sie den Brief in Sirius Hand. Mit geschickten Fingern zog er den nassen Brief heraus. An einigen Stellen war die Tinte verlaufen.

Liebe Dora,

ich konnte keinen Tarnumhang für dich auftreiben. Frag James.

Dein

Der Absender war nicht mehr zu lesen.

„Warum braucht sie einen Tarnumhang?", fragte James.

„Und wer nennt sie DORA?"

„Deine Mom." James blickte Remus fragend an.

„Du meinst doch nicht-" Es gongte. Eilig versiegelte Remus den Brief wieder und gab ihn Lily zurück.

„Gib ihn ihr. Und versuch mit ihr zu reden. Ja?"

Lily nickte. Rasch folgte sie der tratschenden Schülermenge bis zum Raum 19. Verwandlung.

Tonks saß bereits in der hintersten Reihe. Lily setzte sich zu ihr. Doch bevor sie auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte, kam Professor McGonagall ins Klassenzimmer.

„Guten morgen, Schüler."

„Guten morgen, Professor.", sagte die Klasse im Chor.

„Am Ende dieses Jahres werden sie ihre ZAG-Prüfungen haben, die über ihr zukünftiges Leben entscheiden werden. Deswegen-" Sie warf einen Blick in die mucksmäuschenstill gewordene Klasse, „werden wir heute einen Test über das vergangene Jahr schreiben. Also,... Pergament und Federn raus."

Ein allgemeines Stöhnen ging durch die Klasse. Als die Blätter verteilt waren und Lily umdrehte, keuchte sie leise auf:

Frage 1: Nennen sie die Zauberstabbewegung und den dazugehörigen Zauberspruch um Mäuse in Trinkkelche zu verwandeln.

Und so ging es weiter.

Lily schaute Hilfe suchend zu Tonks. Diese schaute hoch und klopfte dreimal leise mit dem Fingernagel auf den Tisch und formte stumm ein Wort.

Eins, zwei, drei, soviel hatte Lily verstanden, doch das Wort konnte sie nicht verstehen. Tonks versuchte es noch einmal, doch Lily verstand es immer noch nicht. Und da fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen: Anti-Abschreib-Zauber.

Die nächsten Fragen liefen eigentlich ganz gut, auch wenn sie nicht mehr wusste, wie der Muggletrick funktionierte, um Türen aufzumachen, auch wenn sie zugeschlossen waren. Das hatten sie zwar irgendwann in ihrer Muggleorientiertenwoche mal durchgenommen, aber interessiert hatte es sie nie.

„Das wäre etwas für Sirius und James", dachte Lily bei sich.

Bitter reviewt!

Lg may


	5. Chapter 5

Danke für die leiben Reviews.

Ich hoffe, dass ihr auch nach so langer Zeit die Story noch weiterlest.

4. Kapitel

„Echt, ich könnt mir jedes Haar einzeln ausrupfen! Mann! Warum wusste ich das den alles nicht mehr!

-Muggle stochern mit irgendnem spitzen Gegenstand in Türen rum, damit diese aufgehen

-Der Zauberspruch um Mäuse in Trinkkelche zu verwandeln heißt eins, zwei, drei, Farato

-und Tonks hat das bestimmt alles gewusst!"

Seufzend schaute Lily hoch in die Gesichter von Remus, James und Sirius. James und Sirius grinsten breit, Remus räusperte sich.

„Lily", meinte er dann behutsam „ es heißt eins, zwei, drei, Ferawerto!"

Nun grinste auch er. Lily schenkte ihm einen bitterbösen Blick. Sirius und James grinsten noch eine Spur breiter.

Lilys Blick fiel auf ihren Teller, wo sich neben Fleisch und Pastete ein Berg von Erbsen aufstapelte. Mit ihrer Gabel pickte sie eine der kleinen grünen Dinger auf, schaute sie prüfend an und warf sie auf Remus.

Der schaute ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche.

Lily gluckste und hielt sich den Bauch.

Sirius standen die Lachtränen in den Augen.

„Du- hättest- dein- Gesicht- sehen- müssen!" , sagte er, während er noch immer von Lachern geschüttelt wurde.

„Es- sah- aus- als- wolltest- du- jeden- Moment- die- Erbse- köpfen!"

Lily schenkte ihm einen mitleidigen Blick und schüttelte den Kopf.

Remus fing sich als erster wieder. Auffordernd streckte er Lily seine Hand hin.

„Frieden?" , sagte er mit tiefer, rauchiger Stimme und ernstem Gesicht. Wieder prusteten alle in ihre Teller.

„Frieden." , meinte Lily, nachdem auch sie sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte. Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte kräftig zu.

Remus verzog keine Miene.

„Schwächling!", meinte er grinsend.

„Ha ha." Schmollend presste Lily die Lippen aufeinander.

Nachdem alle sich wieder einigermaßen eingekriegt hatten, fragte Sirius: „Was ist denn jetzt mit Tonks los?"

„Ach, ich denke, bei ihr lief es super, sie wollte mir helf..."

„Nein, das meinte ich nicht!", unterbrach Sirius sie.

„Hast du mit ihr geredet?"

„Nee. Ich hatte gar keine Gelegenheit dazu. Alle Lehrer haben über ZAGs geredet und uns mit Wiederholungsfragen genervt."

Viel sagend verdrehte Lily die Augen.

„Na gut. Aber probier es weiter."

Am Abend saß Tonks allein in einer Ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie wollte nicht zum Abendessen, außerdem hatte sie noch eine Menge Hausaufgaben auf.

Sie hoffte, dass Lily, Remus, James und Sirius sie heute Abend in Ruhe lassen würden.

Heute Abend... schnell vertrieb sie diesen Gedanken wieder.

Ihr war schlecht. Um den anderen aus dem Weg zu gehen hatte sie weder gefrühstückt, noch zu Mittag gegessen. Und das Abendessen verpasste sie in eben diesem Moment auch noch.

Sie wünschte sich, dass sie mit Lily reden könnte und ihr nicht ständig Lügen erzählen zu müssen. Doch sie konnte nicht. Sie musste ihren Mund halten.

Als die Vier vom Abendessen kamen, vergrub Tonks sich hinter ein paar Büchern. Doch Lily hatte sie bereits entdeckt. Nachdem sie leise zu den Anderen etwas gesagt hatte, kam sie zu ihr herüber.

„Hi!", sagte Lily etwas verlegen.

Tonks wusste, dass Lily nur mit ihr reden wollte, trotzdem stand sie auf. Doch Lily hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Was?", sagte Tonks schärfer als gewollt.

„Können wir reden?"

„Nicht jetzt!" Tonks verfluchte sich dafür, so mit ihrer Freundin reden zu müssen. Um es ein bisschen verständlicher zu machen, nickte sie in Richtung der vielen Bücher auf dem Tisch, an dem sie gearbeitet hatte.

„Hab noch ne Menge Hausaufgaben auf.", sagte sie möglichst entschuldigend.

Damit ging sie zu einem anderen Tisch und breitete dort wieder ihre Bücher aus.

Doch so schnell ließ sich Lily nicht abschütteln.

„Was ist denn eigentlich mit dir los?", fragte Lily scharf.

Tonks stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Sie drehte schnell den Kopf weg und tat so, als hätte sie etwas im Auge.

Einen Moment dachte sie wirklich daran, ihrer besten Freundin ihr Geheimnis zu erzählen. Doch schnell verwarf sie den Gedanken wieder.

Um ihrer Rolle gerecht zu werden, sagte sie nach einem tiefen Atemzug:

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst." Und wandte sich wieder ihrem halb beschrifteten Pergament zu.

„Dann schau dich doch an! Was ist aus meiner besten Freundin geworden? Früher warst du witzig, hast immer gelacht und jetzt-"

„Hör auf!", schrie Tonks, die jetzt nicht mehr ihre Tränen verbarg. „Du verstehst gar nichts!"

Sie war aufgestanden. Zum Glück waren nur noch die Fünf im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Dann hilf mir es zu verstehen!", bat Lily flehentlich. Sie hatte Tonks nicht zum Weinen bringen wollen.

Tränen kullerten über Tonks Wange. Die Anderen, die bis jetzt schweigend zugehört hatten, kamen nun zu ihnen.

Forsch wandte Tonks sich James zu:

„Kann ich mir deinen Tarnumhang leihen?" Mit zusammen gepressten Lippen blickte sie zu James hoch.

Vor Schreck, wie fertig sie aussah, sagte er unbewusst:

„Ja, hol ihn dir."

„Danke."

Schweigend rannte Tonks die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch.

„Spinnst du? Du kannst sie doch nicht gehen lassen wollen?" Aufgebracht sah Sirius ihn an.

„Hast du nicht gesehen wie fertig sie aussah? Die kippt ja auf dem Weg um."

Doch noch bevor James eine Antwort geben konnte, kam Tonks die Treppe heruntergerauscht, den Tarnumhang in der Hand.

Als sie am Porträtloch war, sagte James ruhig:

„Wir kommen mit."

Tonks war stehen geblieben.

Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihnen um, den Zauberstab erhoben.

„Tut ihr nicht.", sagte sie leise. Sie deutete mit dem Zauberstab direkt auf sie.

Nun schaltete sich Sirius ein.

„Tonks, lass das!"

Doch Tonks ließ ihren Zauberstab nicht sinken.

„Ihr werdet mir nicht folgen." Sie sagte es ganz ruhig, wie eine einfache Feststellung, doch ihre Augen funkelten.

Remus griff in seine Tasche, doch noch bevor er die Hand um den Zauberstab schließen konnte, rief Tonks:

„Expelliarmus!"

Remus flog rücklings gegen einen Sessel. Durch die Wucht des Aufpralls zerbrach dieser.

Sirius und James stürzten sofort zu ihm. Er war nicht schwer verletzt.

Während er sich hoch rappelte, sah er Tonks kurz in die Augen. Was er sah, beunruhigte ihn.

Eine unendliche Traurigkeit lag auf ihnen. Er wusste in diesem Moment, dass sie ihn nicht hatte verletzen wollen.

Doch noch bevor er etwas hätte sagen können, war sie verschwunden.


End file.
